Moon Man (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly mobile across Europe | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = France | Creators = Fred Guardineer | First = Mystic Comics #5 | Death = All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes #5 | HistoryText = Preface The Moon Man was just one of many costumed operatives active during World War II who were recruited into the United States military. The purpose was to enlist such individuals in order to publish propaganda in the form of comic books that were commissioned by the United States military and published by Timely Comics. These comics were used to convince Americans to support the war, and increase enlistment. Like many heroes recruited in this fashion, Moon Man's fictional exploits were few. For most of these early heroes it was due to their deaths in combat. Presumably, much like the Young Allies , the fictional exploits of the Moon Man were based on actual events. For the sake of clarity, however, this article differentiates between the two. Solo Adventures Not much is known about the 1940's hero known as the Moon Man. He apparently was wealthy to some degree as he owned his own penthouse in the city with it's own secret garage. Interestingly, he has never been seen out of his costume, nor would he go into action unless it was on the night of a full moon. One night while reading the newspaper, he read a story about how some orphans were poisoned by tainted meat purchased for their Christmas dinner. As the meat was purchased by Boss McCool and his secretary, he attempted to force them into a confession. Driving to the home of McCool's secretary, he confronted her and she passed out. Taking her purse he learned that McCool purchased 100 pounds of cheap meat from a butcher. Traveling to the orphanage, he checked the leftover meat and found it rank. After checking on the sick children, the Moon Man confronted McCool in his home with his accusations. McCool responded by having his thugs attack. Moon Man fought them off and fled. Returning to McCool's secretary's home. Moon Man forced her into confessing that McCool bought the cheapest meat possible so that he could pocket the rest of the money himself. Going back after McCool, the Moon Man followed him onto a train out of town where he easily overpowered McCool and handed him over, with his secretary's confession, to the police. Crazy SUES When the United States entered into World War II, Moon Man was one of the many costumed heroes who were drafted into the military. He was assigned to the Specialized Unit, Enhanced Soldiers (or Crazy SUES) under the command of Captain America. On August 7, 1942, Moon Man and his fellow Crazy SUES where deployed to Guadalcanal to battle the Imperial Japanese Army . He battled with the group until 1944 when it was reassigned to help during the invasion of Normandy . Following the liberation of France , Moon Man and his allies entered into Belgium on June 25, 1944. Attacked by Nazi forces, Moon Man took a bullet through the throat. Despite the efforts of his comrades to keep him alive, Moon Man died during the battle. | Powers = Moon Man exhibited no known super-human abilities. | Abilities = The Moon Man is a tremendous athlete and hand-to-hand combatant as is a master of many different sciences. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Moon Man only went into action during a full moon. If this was due to a limitation to any unspecified super-human abilities, or some psychological dysfunction remains unrevealed. The fact that Moon Man was never seen out of costume, even when engaging in leisurely activities at home also point to possible eccentric or delusional behavior. | Equipment = Moon Man's penthouse was equipped with a secret entrance through a false store front where he would park his car. | Transportation = Moon Man traveled by car. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/m/moonmantimely.htm }} Category:WWII Characters